Séptimo Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: Ahora la historia se ambientará en a Edad Media, Logan y Manny tendrán que rescatar la época como era antes, antes de que sea tarde.


Se titula "Felinos y Dragones"  
>Una mañana de domingo en Ciudad Milagro, todo igual, el volacan dió una erupción que hasta rostizó a un pajaro, los niños felices en el parque, unos caían de cabeza de la resbaladilla, otros por las ramas de los arboles,pero esto si es nuevo, se van hasta la cima de un edificio un cuarteto muy cool, estan el divertido, la peliazul, el obtimista y la alegre, Frida y su banda, osea: "Los Sombreros Atómicos". Llegaron a dar lo que impulsaria a todos los ciudadanos, un miniconcierto, tra an todo, vocinas del tamaño de una casa, una dos guitarras de lujo una batería con 6 tambores y 4 platillos, y un micrófono del tamaño de Logan y Mariana, osea de lo que mide Manny, tres veces. Y comenzaron, el sonido era tan, pero tan fuerte que voló una parte de la pared de un vecíno, que estába duchandose, obiamente ya en toalla, pero reunió a todos los chicos de la ciudad, casí toda a escuela Leone, Manny, Logan, yMariana eran los supervisores de sonido y efectos especiales, pero como siempre, llegó el subdirector Chackal a decir a todo pulmón: ¡!, ¿Se puede saber que es todo esto?-todos callados por un rato.<p>

Fue su idea-dijo Frida señalando a Logan

-¿Mi idea? fue la de Manny

-No, la de Mariana

-No la de Frida-entonces los cuatro empezaron a pelear

-Ya callense-dijo Chackal

-pero además hoy es fin de semana-dijeron los jovenes

-pero nada, lo que hacen es malo porque...-entonces se aventó un largo discurso, entonces Logan aprovecho para escabullirse hacía otra azotea de otro edificio vestido de "DARK CLAW"

-En resumen les digo queeeeeeeouuuuuu-espantado Chackal mira hacia la sombra de "Dark Claw"

-que, que, que continue la fiesta-rápido se fue Chackal espantado de ahí , los demás no le dieron importancia, solo continuaron con el miniconcierto mientras que regresó Logan diciendo que tuvo que hacer algo de la tarea. Ya eran como las 5:00 pm, hasta que ven a una patruya correr, Many, Logan, Mariana y Frida sabían que era hora de terminar con el miniconcierto.

No, no, no, no es necesario, mejor tu quedate a seguir con el concierto-dijo Logan

-Ok-contestó Mariana, entonces Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón para convertirce en "El Tigre" y su hermano, Wolverine, siguieron a la patruya hasta llegar a la carcel, ¡Todos los criminales se escaparon!" llegaron a la carcel y pelearon contra todos los villanos, los jóvenes ganaron, pero se dieron cuenta de que quedó uno, lo estaban persiguiendo, pero este juntó las manos, dijo unas extrañas frases y los 3 se teletransportaron a otro lugar.  
>¿Donde estamos?-preguntó Manny<p>

-Mas bien deberian preguntarse cuando están-dijo el sujeto

-ustedes están en la edad media-¿En la edad media?

-dijo extraño Logan-Yo pensé que estábamos en la edad de piedra, miren nada mas este sitio, parece un desierto, no hay castillos, bellas damicelas y ni siquiera caballos ¿Que está pasando aquí?-Presisamente-dijo el sujeto-primero lo primero, voy a presentarme, yo me llamo Merlín, y yo los envié aqui porque uno de ustedes es el elegido para sacar la espada de la piedra mistica para derrotar a la hermanastra malvada del rey Arturo

-A ver, a ver, dejame ver si entendí bien, nos llevaste aquí porque uno de nosotro salvaremos la edad media?-dijo Manny

-asi es-dijo Merlín

-Entonces ¿con que nos vamos a meter eh?-dijo Manny

-Bueno-dice Merlin-Primero tendrán que cruzar el bosque de las tinieblas, después tendrán que cruzar el río de la perdición y por último el castillo del rey Aturo

-Ok, allá vamos-dicen Logan y Manny corriendo hacia su camino.

Mientras en la guarida de la hermanastra de Arturo, ella estaba viendo en su bola de cristal a los dos que llegan a salvar a la edad media.

Oh no, uno de ellos es el elejido para derrotarme, pero no hay que preocuparse, el bosque de las tinieblas se encargará de ellos, hahaha-Dijo la hermanastra.

Entonces Logan y Manny llegaron al bosque de las tinieblas, entraron, el bosque estaba tan pero tan oscuro y tenebroso que ellos no sab an a donde ir.

Cuidado con mi cola-dijo Manny a Logan

-Pero tampoco me pices-dijo Logan

-Manny, algo me dice que ya vamos a llegar-dijo Logan, pero unas lianas llenas de hojas salieron de los árboles, salieron de golpe y atraparon a ls jóvenes.

Bien y ahora ¿Que hacemos Logan?-dijo Manny

-Ya sé-dijo Logan-tomen esto malditas víboras-al decir esto Logan sacó sus garras y empezó a destruir a las lianas.

Muy bien Logan-dijo Manny

-Gracias-dijo Logan,y siguieron su camino hasta salir del bosque.

Mientras tanto en la guarida... No puede ser, nadie a salido vivo de ahí, pero no importa, ya veremos como les vá con el río de la perdición, hahahahahahaha-dijo la hermanastra.

Mientras con Logan y Manny ellos llegaron al río de la perdición.

Logan y Manny sacaron una tabla y la empezaron a atar a otras armando un bote, ahora ya podrán cruzar al otro lado.

Eso fue facil-dijo Manny-aunque hay un poco de niebla, pero de todas maneras fue facil-al decir esto apareció de la nada un monstruo marino de dos cabezas.

¿Hay algo malo atras de mí verdad?-dijo Manny, lo hiba a comer el monstruo, pero se le atravesó Logan quitando a Manny del camino del mostruo, éste se comió una parte del bote, entonces empezaron a pelear, pero los intentos de los jovenes eran inútiles, entonces rápido Logan se razcó la cabeza.

Ya sé-dijo Logan-besa al montruo

-¿Que?, besarlo, ni loco-dijo Manny

-Tienes que hacerlo, de lo contrario quedaremos atrapados aquí el resto de nuestras vidas-dijo Logan

-Ah, esta bien-dijo Manny, entonces se lanzó hacia el monstruo, lo besó y descubrió que el monstruo era hembra

-Ahora le daré un puñetazo en la espalda-gritó Logan, después sin más pensarlo, Logan le dió un puñetazo al montruo en la espalda, el mostruo no reaccionó porque se enamoró, pero al resivir el golpe, ésta cayó perdiendo el conocimiento, los hermanos se alegraron.

Nunca vuelvas a pedirme algo así-dijo Manny-Bueno, pero eso fué lo unico que se me ocurrió-dijo Logan, entonces cruzaron el rio con exito.

Mientras en la guarida. No puede ser, entonces tendré que mandar a uno de mis secuaces-al decir esto, apareció un monstruo demonio diciendo que hiba a matar a los heroes.

Cuando llegaron a la face final, Los jóvenes llegaron al castillo de Arturo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Arturo hecho piedra y a los demas caballeros, y justo ahí estaba la espada en la piedra. Muy bien, solo tomamos la espada y derrotamos a la hermanastra-dijo Manny, pero al decir esto, se les apareció el demonio, empezaron a luchar, el monstruo cayó derrotado, ahora solo tendrían que tomar la espada y ya, pero ahora se les apareció la hermanastra, ella tenía cara como de actriz muy famosay sexy.

Ya hice todo para matarlos y nada funcionó, ahora los mataré a ustedes-Al decir esto, la hermanastra se convirtio en un dragón de 20 metros. Los jovenes intentaron destruir al dragón, pero los intentos fracasaron, hasta que a Manny se le ocurrió derrotarla con la espada, primero la sacó Manny, no pudo, después la sacó Logan, tampoco pudo, entonces apareció el dragón, los hiba a hacer cenizas, hasta que Logan dijo: Quisas sean más de uno quienes la merece.

Entonces entre los dos sacaron la espada, si pudieron, con la espada bloquearon el fuego del dragón, entonces entre los dos lanzaron la espada al pecho del dragón, el dragón explotó por la espada y los caballeros y Arturo volvieron a su forma real.

Gracias por rescatarnos, ahora la edad media sera reconstruida y además salvada como en los viejos tiempos y ¿Como podremos pagarselos?-dijo Arturo

-Llevándonos a nuestra época natal-dijo Logan, entonces Arturo hace una palmada con las manos y llamó a Merlín entonces este los devolvió a su poca natal, los jovenes siguieron con el minicorcierto.

Y bien, aquí termina un capítulo nuevo, y porfa escriban sus reviews, adios.


End file.
